Harry Potter And The Sword Of Gryffindor
by MikeGaut
Summary: Voldemort returns in the body of Salazar Slytherin.Still weak needing time to recover.Harry must find the Sword of Gryffindor and destroy Voldemort before he unlocks Slytherins hidden powers.Only the Sword of Gryffindor can defeat him.Get's violent.Sorry.
1. The Boy Who Lived

Harry Potter

and the

Sword Of Gryffindor

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. He was famous in a world he didn't even know existed since he was two years old. Famous because of a small lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His parents had died and he had killed the most powerful wizard in the world, The Dark Lord Voldemort. He had been told that his parents had died in a car crash.

Harry now lived with his Aunt and Uncle Petunia and Vernon Dursley in Surrey, England on 4 Privet Drive. Harry had always been different then his relatives. He was small and skinny while his cousin Dudley and his Uncle Vernon were well overweight with no necks. His Aunt on the other hand was skinny and had long neck with a face shaped like a horse. He always thought he hadn't belonged with his Aunt and Uncle. He had always felt that he belonged somewere else were everything wasn't so normal.

"HARRY!"Harrry's eyes snapped open."Harry come down for breakfast!"His Aunt yelled. Harry sat up in his bed. He looked around tiredely and stood up and walked to his closet and started getting dressed."Harry! Are you up yet!?" His aunt yelled up the stairs. He walked to the door and opened it and stuck his head out.

"I'm getting dressed!" he yelled down to his aunt.

"Well hurry up your food is getting cold!"

"I'll be down in a minute!"He yelled back down to his aunt. He slowly closed his door and walked back to closet and finished getting dressed. He opened his door and walked down stairs. When he got into the kitchen he noticed a small brownish envelope sitting on next to his plate. he sat down and looked at it. It had emerald green lettering that matched his eyes perfectly. All the lettering on the letter was the same except for his name. His name was written in jet black lettering the same color as his hair. The letter was adressed to Harry Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive. It was from a place called Hogwarts. "What's Hogwarts?"He asked his Uncle.

His Uncle looked up at him and shrugged his enormous shoulders."Probably some kind of summer camp. Put it down and eat you can read it later after you've finished all your chores and your homework. I want your homework done good. Your teacher says you've been slacking off and late on your homework. No more of that or you will be in your room all of next summer." His uncle said.Harry looked down and started to eat.

The truth was his cousin Dudley had been forcing Harry to do all of his homework and he had no time to do his own. Dudley was a lot bigger than Harry and Harry had felt the wrath of Dudley many times. The first time Dudley tried to make Harry do his homework was the last time Harry had said no. Dudley had beaten him up on the walk back from school when they were taking a shortcut through the woods in the park. He had broken Harry's nose and gave him a bloody lip. When his aunt asked who had done it he started to say Dudley but his cousin gave him a murderous look so he had blamed it on a bully named Danny who beat kids up on their walk home from school. The reason why Danny hadn't really beat Harry up was because Harry walked home with Dudley and Dudley would throw Danny around like a rag doll.

Harry had never said no again for fear of his cousins beatings. His cousin still would get mad occasionally and beat up Harry because he was an easy target and always around. Dudley made it so that Harry had no friends. Everyone was scared of Dudley and Dudley used that to make everyone scared to talk to Harry. When Dudley had friends over they would pretend to be his friend but as soon as his aunt and uncle turned their backs Dudley and his friends would play a quick game of who can hit Harry the hardest. Dudley would never hit Harry in the face anymore for he didn't want to leave any visible marks. Dudley's best friend Mark Shay, who was very much smaller than Dudley but could hit almost as hard but faster, would catch Harry and hit him repeatedly in the stomach untill Harry would beg for him to stop and then hand him off to Dudley who would hit him in the arms untill there was black and blue bruises on his biceps under his shirt.

Harry finished eating breakfast and walked back to his room and hid the letter in a loose floorboard he had found a year ago. Tommorow was his birthday and he would be 11 years old. He had never really had a real birthday party. His aunt and uncle would give him a certificate for 100 free tokens at the arcade and enough money to buy him a medium pizza at the pizza place beside it. The past 3 years Dudley would wait untill they were where his aunt and uncle couldn't see them and then take most of Harry's tokens and his money for the pizza and leave Harry untill it was time to leave. Harry would go home hungry because he couldn't tell his aunt and uncle he was hungry because they thought he had eaten a whole medium pizza.

Harry walked back down stairs and out the front door. He walked around the house into the back yard and into the shed. He rolled the lawn mower out of the shed and filled it with gas. he started it up and started to mow the lawn. When he finished with that he weeded the garden out and washed all the windows. He went back inside and took a shower. When he was clean he started on his inside chores. He dusted all the furniture in the house and swept and mopped the kitchen and then vacummed the living room. When he was finished with all of his chores he went into the kitchen and got a made a sandwich to eat while he did his homework. When he turned the corner to the steps Dudley was standing there.

"Hey Harry give me your money I need to get some so I can go to the arcade." Dudley smiled. He knew what was coming. Harry never had any money. He just wanted an excuse to beat him up. His parents were gone and it was just him and harry. His father worked everyday except sunday and his mother was at her friend Arabella Figg's house having tea.

"I don't have any money left. I bought a keychain with a wolf's claw for my house key." Harry said while looking at the floor. He also knew what was coming next. Dudley's face contorted with anger and he shoved Harry rough backwards. Harry tripped and hit his head on the small table sitting in the hallway. The sandwich flew through the air and landed in Dudley's hands. Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Harry felt immense pain in the back of his head and passed out. Dudley smiled and walked away silently munching on the sandwich.

Harry woke up about half an hour later with his head feeling like his brain was trying to escape from his skull. He slowly sttod up and made his way up the stairs. He walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and took some medicine to take the headache away. He went to the bathroom and walked out of the bathroom and into his room across the hall. He walked over to his desk and started on his homework.

About an hour later Harry had finished all of his and Dudley's homework. He walked out his door and up the hall to Dudley's room and slipped the papers under his door. He walked back to his room and closed and locked his door. he went to the floorboard and pulled it up. He reached in and grabbed the envelope. He replaced the floorboard and walked to his bed and sat down. He heard an engine and looked outside. His uncle was home. He looked down the street and saw his aunt walking up the street. He looked into the sky. The first stars were seen twinkling in the distance as night started to fall. He flipped on his lamp. He turned the envelope over. The envolope had been sealed with wax shaped in the form of some kind of insignia. He could make out a some kind of bird, a badger or beaver, a snake and a lion.

He ran his hand over the wax and it melted before his eyes into the paper leaving the same red insignia somehow colored into the paper. His eyes grew wide."It must be some sort of illusion." Harry thought to himself, but for some odd reason he din't beleive himself. He slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. the letter was written on some odd paper that reminded harry of when his class studied History and wrote essays about their favorite hero on paper soaked in tea and burned at the edges. The paper looked like it was belonged back in the time of his hero King Arthur. He unfolded the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We would like to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of items you will need to pick up in Diagon Alley. We will send someone to pick you up and take you there.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster Of Hogwarts

First Year Items

One Wand

One pewter cauldron

Three stirring sticks(Steel, wood, and glass)

Defense Against the Dark Arts Year 1

A guide to Basic Potions by Severus Snape

Charms for Beginners by Soma Treehorm

Transfiguration Basics by Harold Winago

Caring for Magical Creatures by Sol Nerva

Three set's off black school robes.

One Set Of Winter Robes

Winter attire

Muggle attire

One optional pet(An owl, frog, or cat. SNAKES ARE STRICTLY FORBIDDEN)

First years are not allowed brooms

Harry stared down at the letter re-reading it over two more times before he set it down."Someone must be playing a joke on me." He thought quickly. He picked the letter back up and put it back in the envelope. He crumpled it all up and threw it into the trash can. He smelled food being cooked. He walked out his door and used the bathroom before walking down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen just as his aunt was setting out the plates of food. He sat down at the table and his uncle looked up from his papers.

"Hello Harry. You finished all the chores today. good job." His uncle smiled at him and reached into his pocket and pulled out some money and handed it to Harry. Dudley smiled at Harry. Harry knew Dudley was going to "chat" with him later tonight. "So harry what was that letter about?" his uncle asked him.

"Oh it was just someone pulling a joke on me. Something about me being accepted into some school for wizards and witches and stuff like that. I threw it away." Harry explained.

"Rubbish. The mail system is getting lousy these days letting things like that go through the mail." His uncle shook his head and went back to wroking on what he was doing before.

"Who did you say it was from Harry?" His aunt asked while walking over with the big bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Howgwarts." As soon as the words had left his mouth the bowl of potatoes came crashin down behind Harry were his aunt had been standing splattering pottoes all over the back of Harry's pants. His uncle looked up from his work while Dudley held in a snicker.

"I'm sorry Harry it slipped out of my hands. Go upstairs and put on a new pair of pants." His aunt said nervously. Harry eyed his aunt but slowly got up to go upstairs. When he got into the hall Dudley came from the kitchen.

"Had to go to the bathroom." He said as he smiled. They got to the bathroom and Harry started to keep walking to the stairs but Dudley stopped him. "What do you think your doing?" He asked. Dudley pushed Harry sending him sprawling out onto the floor. Dudley walked to harry and reached into his pocket and took the money Uncle Vernon had given him. "Thanks." Dudley smiled and walked into the bathroom. Harry stood up and walked to the stairs and up into his room.

Harry slipped off his pants and put on a pair of silky sweat pants and turned to walk out the door but something caught his eye. he turned to his desk and there sitting on his desk was the envelope in perfect condition. He slowly walked over to his desk glancing over the room looking for someone to be in his room. He picked the letter over flipping it over studying it. he crumpled it up and threw it back into the trash scared. He quickly walked back down into the kitchen and finished dinner quickly. After dinner Harry walked back upstairs and into his room and fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

The next day when Harry woke up when he turned over and put his glasses on he saw the letter laying uncrumpled on his desk. "I'll show it to Uncle Vernon."Harry thought to himself as he walked to breakfast.When Harry got into the kitchen Vernon and Petunia were standing there wating by the kitchen table.

"Dudley go to the park.Or a friend's house."Vernon told his son. Dudley made an attemt to resist but Vernon gave him an angry look so he walked out with nothing to say.

"What's all this about?"Harry asked wanting to know what they were doing.

"Harry, your a wizard. You'll be going to Hogwarts tommorow and Diagon Alley today. A man named Remus Lupin is going to pick you up."She said so quickly Harry had to think to hear what she said.

"No way. This can't be true. Wizards aren't real. This isn't some fairy tale."Harry spat out. He couldn't beleive what he was hearing. How could he be a wizard. He was just Harry.

"He'll be here in an hour to pick you up. Your staying the night in Diagon Alley with him and going to Hogwarts the next day."His Uncle said. He still looked angry to Harry for some reason but he put it aside.

"Harry your parents didn't die in a car crash. Lord Voldemort was the most powerful dark lord in the world and took over but he tried to kill you. He killed your dad and then your mom while protecting you but the spell seemed to ricochette of you and hit him. Causing him to disapear. No one knows what happened to him." She said spouting it out quickly again.

Harry felt his head go black and his eyes rolled back into his head.He ropped to the floor."Vernon pick him up and put him in his bed."His aunt said to her husband.Vernon walked over to Harry and picked him up and then carryed him to his room. he laid Harry on his bed rather roughly and didn't even turn the light out. He walke out closing the door behind him.

Two hours later when Harry woke up his first sight was his Aunt Petunia's worryed face."What happened?"Harry asked quizzically to his aunt.

"You fainted and hit your head on the table. You've been asleep for two hours. Remus is down stairs waiting for you. It's time to go Harry." His aunt helped him stand up and wlk to the door and down the steps.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked his aunt.

"I just didn't really want to beleive that you were a wizard Harry. I used to be a Witch myself. Your mom wasn't the only muggleborn witch in the house." His aunt smiled quietly laughing."Those were the days."She sighed.When they got to the kitchen there was a tall man about six foot standing at the table. He had brown shaggy hair with blue eyes. He was warry some kind of robe but it was just plain black.He walked over to Harry and set his hand on harry's shoulder.

"I'm Remus Lupin. Harry Potter. It's good to see you again. I haven't seen you since the night..."His voiced triled off. Harry figured out what he was talking about.

"How do I know you?"Harry asked.

"I was one of your fathers best friends. Along with Sirius Black." Remus grinned staring off thinking about something."Well forget that it's time to go." he said and walked Harry into the living room. He bent down by the fireplace aand pulled a stick out of a sheath on his side."Feiro"He muttered under his breath. A flame shot out of the stick and lit the flames and within seconds a fire was roaring. He pulled a puch off his waist and opened it. He grabbed handful of sparkling green powder and threw it in the fire."Floo Powder"he said. The flames sparkled for a moment and then turned into bright green flames.

"What do I do?"Harry said in awe of the spell and the fire.

"You say Diagon Alley. Say it clearly or you'll end up somewere else.Then you step into the flames." Harry stepped up to the fire.

"Diagon Alley."He stated clearly. He slowly steeped into the fire. He felt a tug and felt himself flying.


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Harry felt like he was flying and then felt a pull out towards his right. He shot out and he flew through some type of fireplace and shot through to the other side he flew into a room with people sitting at tables and the bar. he stood up."It's some kind of bar."He thought. Everyone was staring at him. Remus appeared at beside the fireplace with a loud pop.

"This is The Leaky Cauldron. It's a wizarding bar. Walk with me to the dorr on the right." Remus said. Harry walked over to the right. A crowd of people were trying to talk to him but Remus ushered them away. Some people even took pictures off him with odd cameras and asking for his autograph. One man was even crying.Harry walked to the door and pulled it open. He walked outside and was confronted by a brick wall on all three sides of him. Remus walked out and walked to the wall in front.He waved his wand over it and tapped six of the bricks. They bricks started to move to each side and then created an archway and what looked like a whole city of magic.

He stepped inside and looked around in awe. There was a big white building with large pillars and tall bronze doors at the end of the street."This is Diagon Alley?"Harry asked. Remus nodded his head."Can we get my wand first? Please can we?" Harry asked smiling joyfully.

"Ok we can go to Olivanders to get your wand first. I have money from your bank vault that your parents left you. I got you all you need for the list and extra to get some other things for yourself." Remus smiled knowing that Harry probably never had much money to get by except for occasional tips from his aunt and uncle. He motioned for Harry to follow and walked halfway down the street and then turned and walked into a shop. It was small. The room was bare and had a counter going from one side of the room to another. The back of the counter was filled with shelves and on each shelves were thin boxes lying the walls.

"Good day Mr. Potter. Your looking for a wand I presume." The man said."I'm Mr. Olivander. It's a pleasure to meet you."Harry walked to the counter. Mr. Olivander stared at Harry deep in thought. All of a sudden he exclaimed and walked to the wall and picked out a box. He walked over to Harry and set it down and pulled it out. He handed it to Harry."Give it a wave Harry." Harry nodded and waved the wand. The door to the back room crunched backwards leaving the door halfway open splintering outwards.

"I'm sorry." Harry dropped the wand on the counter.

"No problem." Mr. Olivander took out his own wand and muttered a spell."Reparo"The door moved back up and the wood seemed to just melt together. He thought for a moment untill he exclaimed again and used a ladder to get to the top shelf and pulled out another box."This one maybe." Mr. Olivander muttered. He got down an took it out and handed it to Harry. Harry waved the wand. The beautiful large glass globe in the corner flew across the room and into the counter. It shattered into tiny little peices."Not that one." He once again took out his wand while Harry was standing awe struck. "Reparo."He said.

"Are you sure we should keep going?" Harry asked.

"Yes yes."His eyes suddenly jolted with excitement. He walked into the back room and came out minutes later with a sleek red box. He set it down and opened it. The inside was blue silk and there lay a beautiful looking red wand."Yes yes. This is rare Dragonwood wand. Made by Gryffindor himself. It has a dragon heartstring in the middle. Eleven inches. Try this." He carefully handed the wand to Harry. Harry waved the wand. A gentle breeze flew over them and the wand's tip lit up brightly filling the room making Harry's hair stand up.

"I think I want this one." Harry said excitedly.

"This is a very expinsive wand harry. 25 Galleons. That's over half the money you'll have to spend on your stuff." Remus said."Are you sure?"He asked Harry.

"Yes I want this one. It's okay I don't need that much money." He smiled as Lupin handed the man 25 small golden coins.They turned to leave."Have a nice day Mr. Olivander"He waved.

"And you have a good life Mr. Potter."Mr. Olivander smiled.they walked out of the door and into the street.

"What now?"Harry asked.

"We'll take yout to Madam Malkin's Robe Fittings. We'll buy you your robes and a school bag to carry your books. then off to the Book store and then buying a pewter cauldron and the stirring sticks."Remus said and started to walk towards a building with a wooden sign hanging over it with a robe carved into it two doors down on the opposite side of the street. They got to the door and walked in. there were robes hanging from wall to wall and bags hanging on racks. it reminded him of a muggle clothing shop. he saw a young pretty witch walking over to them."Madam Malkin how nice to see you."Remus smiled and bowed slightly to her.

"The honour is always mine Lupin."She smiled." Who do we have here today Lupin?" She said looking at Harry.She saw the scar on his forehead."Harry Potter.."She trailed off."It's an honour to meet you. now let's get you fitted into some robes. I was wondering when I would see you in here." She led Harry to a platform. She started measuring him and writing down notes. After a few minutes harry realized she wasn't holind the tape measurer anymore it was floating around him measuring him. After a few more minutes she walked into another room and re-emerged minutes later with four robes. She picked up a bag for Harry and walked over to the counter and folded each one into small squares somehow folded smaller than normal. She placed them in the bottom of the bag and hande it to Harry.

"Thank you very much Ms. Malkin."Harry said politely.

"The pleasure was mine Harry Potter."She curtsied and then walked into the back room.

"Now it's time to get your books. We'll go to get your cauldron." he walked out the door and Harry followed.they got to the book store and quickly gathered his books trying to avoid attention. Harry saw a group of red-headed children and their mother and father getting books. They walked out onto the street and walke to the cauldron shop. When he walked in he saw a girl with bushy brown hair and speckled brown eyes talking with her mother and father about some type of potion. Remus stepped away and was back within seconds with everything they need. He handed the cauldron, stirring sticks and money to Harry. Harry put everything in his bag. the cauldron wasn't even that big. It was small.

He walked over to the counter and set everything on the counter. He paid the man and turned to leave but walked straight into the bushy headed girl knocking them both down. he quickly recovered and stood up and helped her up."I'm so sorry." Harry sputtered out.

"It's okay."She stood up."My name's Hermione Granger. What's your name?"She asked Harry.

"My names Harry Potter.It's nice to meet you." He said.

"Are you a first year to?I'm muggleborn. I didn't even know I was a witch untill I got the letter. Are you muggleborn?"She asked.

"What is a muggle?"Harry asked feeling embarassed that he didn't even know what she was talking about.

"A muggle is what witches and wizards call non-magic people. Both my parents are muggles but I'm a witch so i'm muggle born."She explained.

"Well I'm a wizard raised by muggles and just found out when I got my letter."Harry liked her. She was the first person wh hadn't asked him about Voldemort or anything about his name scar."I'm just starting school."

"Maybe we'll be in the same houses."She smile at him.

"What's a house?"He asked.

"A house is-"Her father cut her off.

"Hermoine it's time to go. We need to get back to the Leaky Cauldron." her father said."Have a nice day son."He said to Harry and he pulled Hermoine away. Harry had made a friend. His first real friend. He thought they could become good griends. Harry walked back to Remus.

"Remus what's a house?"Harry asked remembering her trying to explain it.

"Well Hogwarts has four houses of students. Gryffindor the Lion. Slytherin the Snake.Hufflepuff the Badger.And Ravenclaw the Raven. Gryffindor holds those with courage and pride. Slytherin holds cunning quick-minded pure-blooded wizards and witches.Ravenclaw holds those loyal and true. Hufflepuff is for the intelligent."Remus explained.

"I was a Gryffindor along with your father and mother and also Sirius." Remus smiled.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor."Harry said. he wanted to be in the same house as his father and mother."I don't know if I'm brave enough though."

"I expect you'll be in Gryffindor."Remus stated."Both your parents were so it's likely you will.We need to go to the pet shop if you want one."

"Yes I was thinking I want an owl."Harry thought about having his own pet. He had never had anything to take care of before.

"Owls are good loyal pets and are good for carrying letters and mail."Remus saw the confused look on Harry's face."Owls are how we send letters and packages to places. By Owl Post."He explained.

"Oh."Harry said."Then I think I do want an owl."They walked into the pet shop. There were all different types of animals all around. Snakes in glass aquariums, owls in cages, cats, frogs, dogs and some other animals harry didn't know what they were. Harry expected that they were magical. He walked to the owl part of the shop.He looked at the owls. He saw a jet black owl and walked up to it."Do you want to come with me?"He asked the bird. He put his hand up to pet the owl and the owl started jumping around in it's cage trying to bite Harry.

Lupin walked up and pulled Harry's hand down."Not that one I think."Remus smiled at Harry. Harry looke round and saw a beautiful snow white owl sitting on a desk.

"I want that one."Harry pointed at the owl. Remus turned to the man at the counter.

"How much is the white owl?"He asked the man.

"10 galleons."The man smiled. Harry walked to the cage and tuck his finger through the bars. The small owl hopped over to Harry's finger and started to nibble affectionately on Harry's finger.

"Look's like you found your pet."Remus smiled warmly. He walked to the counter and paid the man. Harry bought a larger gold cage for the owl and walked out."Do you have a name yet?"Lupin asked as they walked out the door. Harry walked in silence for a moment before he smiled."Hedwig.That's her name. hedwig."Harry smiled.

"That's a good name. It's a beautiful owl Harry."Remus said. Harry smiled. This was his pet. His first real pet.They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and bought a room for the night. When they got into the room Harry packed all his books and cauldron in his bag."I have a present for you Harry."Remus pulled out a small sheath from his pocket."It's a sheath for your wand. So you'll always be ready.It goes on your belt."He threw it to Harry.

Harry took his wand out of his pocket and put it in the sheath.He layed the sheath and wand on the table beside his bed. He took his glasses and shoes and socks off and layed on the bed.He quickly fell asleep."Poor guy."Remus thought."So tired he went to bed without anything to eat." Remus stepped out of his shoes and used a spell to transfigure his clothes into pajamas. He walked to Harry's bed and transfigured his clothes too. Remus walked to the door and used a sheild charm on the door. The door grew bright blue and then went back to normal. Remus layed down and immediatly fell asleep.

The next morning when Harry woke up he felt better than he had in years. He was happy. The whole year he would be no were near Dudley and when he got back he had magic. Dudley couldn't touch him when he got back or he would use a spell. Harry sat up and looked to Remus's bed. Remus was gone. The bathroom door opened and Remus walked out."Sleep well Harry?"He asked smiling at Harry.

"Yes."Harry leaned back and yawned stretching out. He realized he was wearing pajamas."How did I get in these?"Harry asked.

"I transfigured your clothes into pajamas."He once again saw a confused look play on Harry's face."Transfiguration is like changing one thing into another. If one is a good enough wizard they can use a spell to transfigure someone else into an animal. Or even become an Animagus." He saw the confusion once again."Animagus are people who can transform into a certain animal at will." He saw Harry's eyes twinkle with excitement.

"Yes I want to be that. Like a bear!"Harry exclaimed.

"You have to be in 7th year at Hogwarts and have a signature from the Minister of Magic. And you don't choose it it chooses you. Your father was a stag."Remus stated.

"Oh."Harry sighed."Well I want to take that in 7th year."Harry's eyes still had that familiar twinkle in his eyes.It reminded Remus of The Headmaster Dumbledore.

Remus nodded.He walked over to the door and pointed his wand at it."Deactivus"The door glowed red for a second and then went back to normal."Do you have everything packed?"Harry nodded."Good do change and we'll eat breakfast and then go to the station." Harry nodded and went into the bathroom and changed.

When Harry got out of the bathroom Remus was sitting t the small table eating eggs and bacon and drinking oarnge juice. There was another plate full of food for Harry."I took a shower to. Is that alright?"

"Yes it's okay. The food just got here anyway." Harry nodded his thanks and sat down and nearly choked because he was eating so fast. The food was delicious and the oarrnge juice seemed freshly squeezed. They got up and Remus motioned for Harry to grab his own bags while Remus picked up his own. They got their bags but Remus stopped him when he went towards the door."We're apparating. We're transporting from one place to another instantly.

Remus walked over to Harry and set his hand on his shoulder. He felt a pull on his navel and he felt like he was flying again.


	3. Hogwarts

Chapter 3:Hogwarts

When they landed they were in some kind of closet Harry quessed by the size of it. When they stepped out of the door they were standing in some kind of train station. Harry picked up a trolley from the cart rack beside the door. He stacked all his stuff into it."Where is it?"Harry asked.

Remus made a following gesture to follow him. Remus put his things on top of Harry's on the trolley. They walked towards a big sqare stone pillar."Platform 9 and 3/4."Remus smiled. Harry looked around. They were in between 9 and 10 but there was no sign that said 9 and 3/4."Ok Harry take a few steps back and run into the wall." Harry showed a confused face but Remus just nodded and motioned. Harry trusted him.

Harry took five steps back and took of towards the pillar pusihing his trolley. He hit the pillar expecting a loud crash but all he felt was air. He opened his eyes. He was standing next to a giant gold and red train. He was standing in another station. A few seconds later Remus emerged from the wall Harry was just moments before. They walked to a door on the train and Harry looked around for the girl. He saw the red-headed family wishing a four of her sons off with a little girl crying next to them. He and Remus moved aside as the red-headed boys got on the bus.

The boys all stopped beside Remus."Hullo Remus."Said the boys in unison except for the younger one who was scowling at his brothers.

"Hello Weasleys now onto the train except you Ron I need to talk with you."Ron smiled at his brothers as they walked inside.

"Yes Remus?"He asked.

"Well Ron. This is my friend Harry Potter."Ron's jaw dropped and his eyes widened."Can you help him out. He grew up with muggles. Help him with the money system.Stuff like that."Ron nodded yes and then grabbed Harry's arm pulling him into the train and into the first compartment with enough seats. When they got in Harry noticed a familiar bushy headed girl reading the book on transfiguration.

"Hello Hermoine!"Harry exclaimed. Hermoine lifted her head and smiled at Harry.

"Hello Harry. It's good to see you again."She said. She looked over to the Ron"Who's that Harry?"She asked.

"That would be me Ron."He said angrily. She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you to Ron."She said and noticed the lump in his pocket on his jacket move."What is that?"She pointed to his pocket.

"This is Scabbers."He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a very large rat. Hermoine screamed.

"What is that?"She exclaimed.

"My pet."Ron stated angrily once again.

"Oh well here's my pet."She reached into the cage on her bags and whistled. A small hummgibird hopped onto her finger.She pulled her hand out and whistled to the bird again.The bird started singin a small sweet melody."Her name is Lilandria."Hermoine stated.

Harry brought out his pet owl. Hermoine and Ron gasped."This is Hedwig my owl."

"Harry she's beautiful."Hermoine gasped.

"Thank you."He said.

For the next 3 hours they talked about their upcoming year at Hogwarts. Harry soon began thinking that Hermoine would be top in their class. She knew more spells than Ron and the few Harry knew and she grew up as a muggle. Harry and Ron sat in awe listening to different spells. She looked down at her watch."We're almost there. I'll go to a different cabin to change."She walked out. Ron and Harry quickly changed into their school robes.

They grabbed their bags and walked out the door. When they got out they saw a lake with tiny rowboats down the shoreline. As the three reached the shore, a gigantic man was motioning the group pf younger kids towards him."Firs' years over here!"He was yelling. Harry, Hermoine and Ron walked to the shore were the boats were."All of you pick a boat. Four per boat an' thas' it."He stated loudly so everyone could hear him.

Harry climbed into the boat nearest to him. Ron and Hermoine followed him into the boat. A boy with blonde hair and cold gray eyes walked up to their boat."Are you Harry Potter?"He asked. Harry nodded."Everyone was talking about you on the train." His voice was like a drawl and he spoke slowly as if he didn't think they would be able to understand him."My name's Draco Malfoy."He looked towards Ron."Another Weasley?"He said with obvious disgust.Ron's face turned as red as his hair but Malfoy stuck his nose in the air and walked away as Ron was digging through his bags for his wand.

As they took off the boats seemed to be magically steered. Ron still looked angry."The nerve of that slimy git!"He exclaimed."He's just mad because his father's a Death Eater and got put in Azkaban a few months ago. My dad helped raid his house. There were all kinds of dark objects in there."

"What's a Death Eater?"Harry and Hermoine asked in unison. Ron gave them a confused stare but quickly regained his posture.

"I forgot you two were muggle raised. I Death Eater is a filthy evil rat who does you-know-who's biddings. They kill innocent people. Very few people have the nerve to stand up to him but they say that Dumbledore is the only person that he's ever been afraid of."

Harry started to wonder about Dumbledore. He had heard a lot about him. He seemed powerful."Do we ever see Dumbledore. Isn't he the Headmaster?" Harry asked Ron.

"He's the headmaster and the most powerful wizard in the world. He's been offered a job as minister over a dozen times but he loves to be headmaster more and if he was minister he wouldn't be able to be headmaster." Ron said. The boat shifted to it's side as they floated onto the shore. The three slowly got up and out of the boat.

"Folla' me firs' years."The gigantic man said to them. Harry, Hermoine and Ron walked towards the gigantic castle sitting over the hill. They started to go up the hill.

After they got to the castle door, which was gigantic made of an odd red wood with large golden handles which glittered with diamonds encrusted in it. It was open just enough for them all to squeeze through. After they got through the enormous doors shut and magical locks were heard. The man walked away as a women with light gray red hair walked into the room."I am Professor Minerva Mcgonal. Tonight you will be sorted into the house. Remember that no house is different each one is the same as the other. We want no more fights between the house."She stated firmly. She motioned thhe group to follow her threw an open arch way. There were five tables. One at the head looking onto all the table were adults were sitting. The four tibles lined up and down the room contained children each wearing a different robe colors. A stool stood in the middle of the front table with an old torn up wizards hat.

The hat opened up with a mouth like seam and started to sing.

//not that great at songwriting and rhyming so bear with me.//

_For many years and years I have sorted students among houses._

_Into Gryffindor I put the couragous and loyal._

_Slytherin received the cunning and decieving._

_Within Hufflepuff lay the quick-minded._

_Ravenclaw went for their intelligence._

The hat's mouth closed and sat silent on the stool. Professor Mcgonal took a peice of parchment out."Lucy Peirce."

A small blond headed girl walked towards the stool. She sat down and the hat sat on her head for a moment before it rang out"Gryffindor."The girl smiled and walked towards the table.

A small round boy named Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor. Alex Zertas was sorted into Slytherin. Michelle Spors was sorted into Ravenclaw. Then Draco Malfoy into Slytherin. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan into Gryffindor. Harold Osmo into Hufflepuff. There were 6 more sorted into Hufflepuff, 3 into Ravenclaw, 4 into Slytherin and 7 into Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter."He heard his name called and walked to the stoll and sat down. He silently whispered"Not Slytherin."Over and over again. When the hat sat on his head he heard a voice.

"You could be great in Slytherin boy. A great mind you have. But you don't want Slytherin? No. Okay then better be. Gryffindor!"The hat rang out. Harry happily ran towards the table and sat down by ron. He saved a seat for hermone. 2 Ravenclaw later Hermoine was sorted into Gryffindor. She walked towards Harry and Ron and sat down beside Harry.

The sorting ended and an old man Harry though was Dumbledore stood up at his seat."Welcome students to another great year at Hogwarts. We remind those who have been heer before and warn those who are new that the forest is off limits at any times unless supervised. We would also like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts, Kale Windwar."A younger man who apeared just out of school himself stood up. He had long dark black hair tied back in ponytail with pearcing blue eyes. He bowed and sat back down. The hall filled with small clapping.

Dumbledore sat back down and food magically apeared on their plates. Harry had never tasted so much delicious food. He ate and sat talking to Ron and Hermone untill the feast was over. After dinner the three got their schedules. They were all the same.

Class Schedule

1st Hour:Transfiguration 10:00-10:50

2nd Hour:Double Defense Against the Dark Arts 11:00-12:40

3rd Hour:Charms 1:00-1:50

Lunch 2:00-2:50

4th Hour:Care For Magical Creatures3:00-3:45

5th Hour:Potions 4:00-4:45

6th Hour:Broomstick Training 5:00-5:30

Dinner 6:00-9:00

Curfew is 8:00 on grounds and 9:30 in castle

They then followed the prefects up to a tower with a portrait of a fat lady."Password?"The painting asked."Loyalty."The boy prefect explained that was the password to the first years. He had the exact same accent and red hair as Ron.The painting opened and all of them climbed through.

"That's Percy my brother."Ron said as they emerged into a large common room filled with red and gold. There was a bunch of couches surrounding a fireplace and a small dining room table with two stairways, one with a boys sign and the other a girls sign.

The boys and girls seperated and started lining up the stairs. Harry noiced that when they got in their room that even know all ages had walked through the same door it had seperate him with everyone his age. He chose the bed next Ron's. He layed in bed and quickly fell asleep.


	4. First Week Of Hogwarts

A/N Sorry about the mistakes my keyboard is screwed up since I spilled soda on it. I barely get reception.(Wireless.)So it messes up and the keys sometimes don't go all the way down. Sorry for your time. Enjoy.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 4: The First Week Of Hogwarts

Their first class of the day was Transfiguration with McGonagall. They were trying turn a peice of hay into a needle. Harry mastered it on his first try. Hermoine was the second soon after Harry. Ron managed to make the hay have a hole for thread and a sharp point. The rest of the class got about as good as Ron.

"Good job Potter, Granger. 10 Points apeice awarded to Gryffindor." Hermoine blushed slightly and Harry smiled. They moved ahead and transfigured it back into a peice of hay and then turn it into thread and then back. By the end of class Harry and Hermoine had earned the class a total of 40 points apeice. She assigned everyone but Harry and Hermoine a foot long essay on transfiguration basics

Harry, Ron and Hermoine walked towards their DADA class. They walked through the door to the class. The class room was large with mirrors covering a lot of the walls. He had a large mirror behind his desk and Harry could make out the word Erised on the tob before the Professor covered it up.

Harry sat down and Hermoine sat down beside him and Ron sat by her. The rest of the class sat down. Professor Windwar walked to the front of the class."As you all know my name is Kale WIndwar. I graduated from Hogwarts 4 years ago and earned an Auror's Degree but Dumbledore offered me this job."He walked to the back room where his office lay.He came out and was wheeling a big padded pole.The class stared at wonder wondering what it was."This is a Stunner Dummy. It absorbs even the most powerful stunner. Normally school starts teaching the spell expeliarmus first but I beleive that we should start out learning Stupefy." He flicked his wand and said the curse. A red beam shot out of his wand and hit the dummy. Red waves rippled where the curse had hit."Stand in a line and keep getting back in line untill you do it two times in a row. Hermoine was the first up and Harry next.

"Stupefy,"Hermoine stated clearly. A small red light flickered at the tip of her wand but nothing else. Harry stepped up.

"Stupefy."Harry said and flicked his wand downwards. A red beam bigger than Windwar's hit the dummy. The dummy moved back a few inches before falling down. Gasps moved through out the room.

"Very good Harry. 20 points to Gryffindor."Harry smiled. He had won 60 points that day. Ron tried and he couldn't cast it either. By the first time the line went through only the Lucy Peirce girl had cast it other than Harry. By the end of class only Harry, Lucy, and Hermoine had been able to cast the spell.

Their homework was to practice the spell and by next week have it down or have a two foot essay on counter-curses of stupefy. Harry and Hermoine walked to Charms class and sat down in the front row. Ron came in talking to Lucy Peirce laughing at something. Ron came down and sat down beside Harry."Got a new friend I see."Hermoine whispered to Ron who blushed slightly as Flitwick talked about Pestera the healing charm. He had them cut their fingertips slightly and heal it. Lucy and Hermoine were the only ones who got it.

When the class ended Ron got up and ran off yelling something about meeting Lucy so Harry and Hermoine left for lunch. They ate quietly looking around for Ron untill they saw him sitting next to Lucy down the table from them. Harry and Hermoine quickly ate lunch because they were both curious who was teaching the Care for Magical Creatures class. When they got down to the cottage the large man from the row boats was standing there waving to them as they walked up.

"Hullo' Harry!"The man exclaimed. He reached out his hand and shook Harry's hand."My name's Hagrid. i was friends with your mum and da'." He smiled. He reached into his large coat and pulled a small book of some sort."It was your mums and your da's. They would have wanted you to have it." Harry took the book and opened the clasp. he slowly opened it. There was a picture of a small boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes racing around on a small broomstick.

He flipped threw the pages. There were pictures of many different people. harry saw his parents with Dumbledore and McGonagall. He was a mirror image of his father except for his emerald green eyes. his mother had flowing long red hair and Harry's eyes. He saw Hagrid, Remus and many more people. He closed the book and put it next to his books inside his bag."Since I didn't see you on your birthday I waited to give you this untill now."Hagrid handed Harry a small pouch that looked like the pouch Remus had used for Floo Powder."It's a Malaskin Pouch. It can hold as many things as you want and will never get full."Harry smiled and thanked Hagrid. He tied the puch onto his belt beside his wand sheath.

Harry and Hermoine walked towards the fence beside the hut. When they got there they saw Ron and Lucy standing next to the fence staring. Harry looked over to see what they were staring at. Harry turned and was face to face with a beautiful unicorn."Harry. Please step back. Unicorns only accept virgin maidens." Harry took a step back but the unicorn moved towards him pressing it's body onto the fence. the unicorn moved it's head down and started nuzzling Harry's neck. Harry stepped back in astonishment. The class looked back and forth between Harry and the unicorn. The unicorn started to whine so Harry stepped back up towards the fence.

Harry slowly reached up and stroked the unicorn's mane. the unicorn stepped back from the fence and bowed to Harry. Harry sat staring not knowing what to do."I think she wants you to ride her."Hagrid said not really beleiving it himself. Never in the history had a man ever been allowed by a unicorn to pet it. They accepted Hagrid but would not let him pet them. Harry stopped staring at the unicorn and saw everyone staring at him. His cheeks went red and he quickly stepped back and held his head down.

Hagrid started to clap wildly."20 points to Gryffindor for making history." Hagrid smiled and turned to the class. He started telling them about the history of unicorns. The class ended early so they still had 10 minutes until the class actually ended. Harry, Hermoine,Ron and Lucy walked over to Hagrid and talked about the lesson.

The rest of the day was normal. Nothing happened until Broomstick Training. When Harry got to the class, along with Hermoine, all the other students were anxiously lined up. There was about 20 students in all. Beside each student was a broomstick. Harry and Hermoine stood next to Ron and Lucy.

"Good afternoon class, my name is Madam Hooch. I will be teaching you how to ride a broom." The lady turned and started to pace up and down the students. She suddenly stopped and turned to Harry."Your father was an excellent quidditch player. Gryffindor hasn't won the cup since he left." She turned away and continued her pacing.

"Now when I give the thumbs up each of you will state clearly and loudly "Up"." She turned away and walked to her own broom. She gave the thumbs up.

"Up!"The class shouted in unison. A few brooms wobbled but only Harry's broom shot up into his hand. The rest of the students stared at Harry. The teacher gave a slight smile at Harry before instructing the class to continue until they got it. After five minutes Harry, Ron, Lucy, and Malfoy had gotten it. She waved for the class to continue and took the four off to the side.

"Now riding a broom while exciting is also difficult." Malfoy sneered.Madam Hooch threw a dirty look towards Malfoy and his face sunk with disapointment."Not every teacher will favor you as Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy. You will be treated the same as everyone else in my class."Malfoy's shoulders slacked down."Now let us begin the lesson. Swing your legs over the broom and concentrate on rising into the air."

Harry swung his legs over and positioned himself on the broom. He gripped the handle of the broom and concentarted on being in the air. He instantly felt his feet leave the ground. He looked over and saw Ron and Lucy doing the same but Malfoy seemed to be having difficulties. He smiled over at Ron who smiled back. When Lucy smiled at Ron he blushed and hid his head."Very good, very good. Mr. Malfoy. You need to concentrate harder." She stated.

After five more minutes Malfoy finally got up into the air. She instructed the class on how to fly around but didn't allow them to fly more than five feet off the air. Ron had brought out a small ball which transformed into the size of a soccer ball when he tapped it with his wand. Madam Hooch allowed them to throw it back and forth. Ron would occasionally miss but Lucy seemed to speed towards it and catch it no matter how hard or far he threw it.

A small woman in a white nurse dress came out and motioned for Madam Hooch to talk. The two walked into the archway and talked for a minute. Madam Hooch came bak to the four."There is an emergency and Proffesor Dumbledore needs the staff so I'm putting Mr. potter and Ms. Peirce in charge. I expect no flying while I'm gone."With that she turned away and hurried off with the nurse.

"Who was that lady?"Harry asked Ron.

"that was Ms. Pompfrey. She's the school nurse.She can take care of anything and everything. Dumbledore says she is even better than any doctor at Saint Mungo's."Harry looked at Ron confused."It's a wizard's hospital"He explained.

"Well my father says she's a pompus fool who couldn't heal a even a small scratch." Malfoy sneered at Ron.

"Well your father is a pompus idiot who takes orders to kill innocent people. That's why he's in Azkaban getting his soul sucked out."Lucy shouted. Malfoy's face contorted with anger as he went to draw his wand, but Harry, Ron, and Lucy were were all much faster and had there wands trained on his head at close range,

"Don't even try it Malfoy!"Ron yelled as Malfoy's hand slowly went towards his robe.

"I'm supposed to be scared of two filthy half breeds and a blood traitor who can't even cast a simple stunning charm?" Malfoy started to laugh.

"He can't but we can!"Yelled Lucy."And you saw Harry's!His was even bigger than Proffesor Windwar's."Malfoy's face quicly turned from glee to fear as he remembered Harry's small display of power.

"And I didn't see you being able to cast the spell either Malfoy!"Yelled Harry. Malfoy backed away and put his hands up in defeat.

"Next time you won't be so lucky Potter." Malfoy spat at him. The three put their wands away but as Ron put his in his robe his ball fell out rolling to Malfoy's feet.Malfoy reached down and picked it up."Look here.A blood traitors toy. What shall I do with it?"

"Give it back Malfoy!"Harry yelled.

"And if I don't?" Malfoy asked calmly smiling at him. Harry took his wand out. Malfoy stepped back."If you want it so bad you can go and get it." He reached back and threw the ball into the air flying high towards the castle. Fast as lightning Harry was on his broom and speeding towards the small ball flying through the air. Madam Hooch stepped beside Malfoy and oput her hand on her shoulder.

The wind was whipping threw his hair as he raced towards the ball. It hit the castle and fell downwards Harry right on it's tail. Just before it and Harry hit the ground he grasped it between his fingers and pulled up before he smashed into the ground. He flew back to Lucy and Ron and handed Ron the ball. Harry turned around to face Madam Hooch but to his suprise she wasn't angry she had a big smile on her face.

"I think we need to talk to McGonagall about you." She dismissed the class and led Harry threw the doors and threw a series of passageways and stairs. They walked up to a door with the Gryffindor symbol etched in red on the door. Madam Hooch knocked three times on the door.

"Come in."Came Mcgonagall's voice from behind the door. Hooch opened the door and led Harry in. McGonagall looked up at Harry suprised."What did he do?Tell me he hasn't taken after his father and pulled something."

Madam Hooch smiled and shook her head."No he hasn't. But he has taken a talent from his father as a seeker. He caught a ball on a 100 foot drop and pulled up only a foot away from the ground. Not even James could have pulled that off." McGonagall's face lit up with joy.

"Then we may have found Gryffindor's new seeker."She explained the basis of what a seeker was before waving goodbye to Hooch and leading Harry to thee dungeons where his potions class had been. She opened the door and walked in Harry tailing behind."May I have a moment with Wood, Proffesor Snape?"Snape waved him out and continued on about some Wolfsbane potion. The three walked down the hall."Harry this is Oliver Wood, captian of Gryffindor.Wood this is Harry Potter and he is you new seeker."

"But Proffesor he's only a first year. It's not allowed." He stated shocked with his mouth hanging open awed at the idea.

"He is better than his father James. He could lead us to the cup for the first time since James left." Wood's mouth dropped and he shook his head yes and walked back down the hall into the class. She smiled at Harry leaving him stranded not knowing where he was.

After a half an hour of searching he found the great hall and sat down at the table by Hermoine and Ron who was busy talking to Lucy. ."Where were you?!"She asked as Harry started piling food on his plate.

"Lost. McGonagall took me to meet Flint the Gryffindor quidditch captain and assigned me as the new seeker because of Malfoy."Gasps issued across the Gryffindor table from people who were listening in.

"But first years arent' allowed to be on a team! We cant' even have brooms!"Ron yelled drawing the attention of the whole great hall.

"Apparently I've got real talent."Harry smiled."And I'm seeker all because of Malfoy."Harry said quite loudly. He turned around to see Malfoy staring at his plate his face a mix of anger and confusion. The hall gasped again. Harry ignored the bombards of questions and ate his food. Harry and Hermoine walked back to the dorm and parted their ways. Harry laid down in his bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next few days Harry was once again the high light of school. He couldn't even walk down the hall without being asked another question. Saturday morning when Harry woke up he felt refreshed. A week had gone by and he still hadnt' woken up in his house again. He smiled to himself and walked down to the common room to find Hermoine curled up by the fire reading a book. He looked down at his watch."6:00"He thought to himself."It's still early everyone will be asleep."

Harry slowly crept up behind Hermoine and looked down at the book."Hogwarts' A history." He smiled. In the past week she had read the book three times and now was on her fourth. He set his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around but calmed down when she saw it was Harry."Are you trying to set a record?"He asked her."You've read the book three times already Hermoine."

"But it's got so many interesting things."She smiled at him."Do you want to come down and eat breakfast with me?"She asked him.

"Let me go get changed."he told her. She looked down at herself.

"Me too."They both walked upstairs into their seperate dorms and changed and met by the exit. They walked out the door and ran straight itno theri headmaster.

"Oh my terribly sorry."He said but stopped when he saw Harry."Ah Harry just the young man I was looking for. I need to speak with you alone. Ms. Granger may I?"He asked. She nodded and started to step away but Harry stopped her.

"Sir if i may ask can she saty. She's my best friend and I'll tell her anyway."Hermoine blushed but Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he nodded.

"True friendship. I haven't seen that in a long time between my students. Since your father."he smiled and ushered them down the halls until they reached a stone gargoyle."Jelly Beans."Dumbledore said to the statue. The gargoyle moved to the side to reveal a staircase leading up to a rather large golden door.

They waled to the door and Dumbledore tapped his wand against it. It opened to reveal an office with all sorts of weird gadgets and books laying around. The sorting hat sat on the stool beside the desk. Remus was sitting on the couch and stood up as the three walked in. He looked over at Hermoine bud Dumbledore only waved his hand at him. Remus sat down.

"We are here on very important matters. It seemes as if the Death Eaters have found a way to re incarnate Lord Voldemort."Harry noticed that Remus let out a slight shudder as he said the name. Harry and Hermoine sat stunned."But the worst part is that they plan to use the bones of Salazar Slytherin." Hermoine's eyes lit up as he said the word bones.

"They are'nt planning on the Kamori Resurection are they sir?" Hermoine asked her eyes filled with fear.

"You are very bright indeed Ms. Granger, but yes they are." Remus said nodding.

"But if they use that they would need the sacrifice of a family member of the person the bones belong to."hermoine said. She looked scared at the thought of someone scarificing another persons life.

"They are planning to use Sindel Slytherin. Slytherin's last remaining direct link to Salazar. She is a female and is the last. At this very moment we have people searching every were for her but she has been inactive for the past fifteen years."Dumbledor explained.

"If she's been gone so long how do you know she's alive?"Harry asked speaking for the first time.

"Every year she sends the ministry a magical signal like evry other inactive wizard. We received hers just a few days ago but it was to small to locate her position.

The four talked about it forr the next few hours before the adults sent the off to breakfast. Harry sat down beside rRon and Hermoine sat next to him. "Were have you two been?"Ron asked.

"Exploring."Harry said.Ron gave him a quizzical look but dug in his food. Harry looked up as a brown barn owl flew in with a long slender package.It circled around the room before zooming down and throwing the package directly into Harry's hands. Harry's hands tore at the wrapper. When the wrapper was gone he was holding a pure white broom with golden bristles. The word Icicle was etched into the handle in golden letters. The hall gasped in awe.

"Harry that's an Icicle. It's the fastest broom on the market!"Lucy shouted excitedly. Harry opened the note attatched to the broom.

Dear Harry,

This should help you. I know how the school brooms are. Trust me.

Moony

Harry didn't know who Moony was but he knew he liked him already. Harry jumped up and ran towards the quidditch pitch. He practiced flying for the whole day before resting in his bed.


	5. Room Of Requirements

* * *

A/N In my book Harry learns about the Room of Requirements early because he finds needs a place to train for Voldemort's return and it's a key part in the end. Yes in my book I am using the Chamber of Secrets but there is no basilisk. It was just Salazar Slytherin's private study, lab, and library, but Hogwarts still doesn't know it exists.

A/N The Icicle is like a Firebolt but instead of being built for speed it was built for it's manuvering capabilities.

A/N Sorry for the wait on me updating but I have an Eragon FanFic and I'm writing my own book. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 5 The Room Of Requirements

_"It's almost done Gren." A small short and fat man said._

_"Good. We need to find the bones of Salazar. Have you located them yet?" Said the taller stocky man named Gren. He had a long beard and dark steel eyes._

_"Yes. They are buried inside the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts. They are hidden. I will retreive them tommorow night." Said the short man. The man called Gren pulled out his wand._

_"You have served well but I have a feeling there is something you are not telling me Wormtail." Gren smiled. The man cowered in fear._

_"No!Please!I am hiding nothing!" The man named Wormtail turned to run._

_"CRUCIO!"Gren hissed. The small man stopped and fell to the ground screaming in pain. Gren removed the curse."Now tell me what you know or it will be the killing curse next."_

_"But without me you cannot breach the walls of Hogwarts. I am the only one who knows how to get past." He smiled wide._

_"You think I have not found out that an animagus in his animal state can breach the walls?Then you are more foolish then I thought."Wormtail's smile quickly faded and his face turned into one of fear."Avada Kevadra!"The man yelled. A green light shot out of his wand and hit Wormtail in the chest. Wormtails lifeless body flew through the air before hitting a tree with a sickening thud._

_"Foolish little man."Gren muttered. He walked over to Wormtail's dead body and rummaged through his robes for a few seconds before pulling away with Wormtail's wand in his hand. He opened his robe revealing an extra belt with even more wands and placed Wormtail's among the many others. Gren tranformed into a dark black dog and ran into the woods._

"Ahh!"harry screamed. He sat upright. He rubbed his scar. It was searing with pain."What was that?"He thought to himself. His eyes quickly widened."The bones."He jumped up and dressed quickly running out the dorm room with Ron, who had awoken from Harry's scream, in hot pursuit.

"Harry wait up!"Ron yelled. Harry stopped realizing Ron was following him.

"Ron go back to sleep. I have to speak to Dumbledore."Harry turned to walk away but Ron grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around.

"No.Tell me what's going on Harry. We're best friends and we're supposed to tell each other everything."Ron yelled. Harry suddenly felt a twang of guilt in himself. Ron was His best friend and he shut him out. Harry let out a breath and spilled everything to Ron. The meeting with Remus and Dumbledore and his dream.

Ron sat in awe as he listened to the details of his dream and the meeting."Wow."Was all Ron could say."So that's were you and Hermoine were. Fred and George reckoned you were snogging."harry's cheeks flushed red but he quickly regained himself before Ron noticed."So we should wake up hermoine then."Before Harry could say anything ron sped off to the girls dorm and started knocking on the dooor calling Hermoines name.

The door opened to a groggy looking Hermoine."Yes?"She said in an impatient tone.

"Well Harry had a dream and we're going to see Dumbledore.it's about You-Know-Who."Ron explained.Hermoine's eyes snapped open and she looked down at Harry who was waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"You told him?"She asked Harry who was now interested in his shoes.

"He's my best friend, other than you, and I felt guilty not telling him."Her face softened.

"It's okay i understand.Just like Dumbledore said,true friendship." She smiled at Harry and Ron. She closed the door and reapeared a few minutes later fully clothed. She looked down at her watch."It's still 6:00 are you sure he'll be up?"She asked questionably.

"I have a feeling he will be."Harry told them. They ventured out of the common room into the halls. Harry stopped."Uh there's a problem guys.I forgot were his office is."

"Don't worry I remember."Hermoine said. The boys followed Hermoine who led them down a series of different hallways and steps. in the end it took the 10 minutes to get there.

When they got to the gargoyle Harry opened his mouth to say the password but it spoke first."The headmaster is expecting you."It said. Harry,Ron, and hermoine looked at each other but as the gargoyle moved aside they stepped through and up the stairs. Harry raised his hand to knock but before he did a voice came from the other side.

"Come in."Dumbledore's voice came from the other side of the door.Harry dropped his hand but Hermoine pushed him aside and strode through the door."Ah welcome. I see you have told Mr. Weasley. Good, good. Sit down."Harry looked around but saw no chairs. Dumbledore waved his hand and three chairs appeared with a puff of smoke."I have flooed Remus he should be her shortly."As soon as the words left his mouth Remus flew out fom the fireplace looking worryed.

"Harry what's wrong?"Harry just stood there.

"How did you know that there was something wrong?"He asked them.

"There is a spell on each bed that alerts me directly when a student has seen something.it is used to find seers.Now tell me what did you see?"

Harry sat for a moment before he started to recount his dream."There was two men.Wormtail and Gren."Remus's eyes widened.

"Wormtail is dead. Sirius killed him for betraying Lily and James. He's not dead?Then we must find him. He must pay."harry shook his head.

"He is dead. Gren used some sort of green curse, Avada Kevadra, to kill him and then took his wand. He also used some sort of torture curse."

"The Cruciatus Curse."Ron said."it's one of the three unforgivable curses."

"Avada kevadra, the killing curse. The Cruciatus curse, the torture, and the Imperius.It takes control of the person it's used on."Hermoine said. Harry stood aweshocked that there were such curses.

"20 points apeice to Gryffindor for a knowledge of curses."Dumbledore smiled. Ron and hermoine both gave weak smiles back.

"But sir why did Gren take his wand? When he put it away there was even more wands. Which must mean he has killed many wizards and witches. Why does he take their wands?"Harry asked.

Again ron spoke."Gren is filth. When a wizard or witch dies it is tradition to be buried with their wand. Gren takes them to dis honour their families. Gren is even more evil than Voldemort but no where near his power."

Harry's eyes widened."Then he deserves to die."Harry said coldly. Everyones eyes widened at the harshness of Harry's words but Harry shook it off. He then told them of the Chamber Of Secrets and where the bones were.

"Ah but harry the Chamber of Secrets does not exist.We have searched Hogwarts many times and there is no trace."Dumbledore gave an encouraging smile.

* * *

A/N Wormtail really wasn't hiding anything i just wanted to kill him off and gren just wanted to have some fun. Sorry. And there goes Dumbledore being an idiot again. I know I wrote it but who cares.

* * *

"Are you quite sure sir?Wouldn't he have hidden it so that no one else could have found it?" Harry asked dumbledore. Dumbledore just waved his hand and shook his head. 

"Harry I assure you the most capable wizards looked and found nothing. The Chamber Of Secrets does not exist."Remus asuured Harry. harry wanted to take their word but had a gut feeling that they were wrong.

"Oh look at the time. Breakfast is starting. Go and eat."Dumbledore shooed the three out of his office.The three walked to breakfast. They ate quickly leaving them a half an hour before classes started. The walked to the 7th floor. There was two statues of gargoyles that left enough room for them to stand there and be hidden from anyone coming up the steps.

"I wish we had some place secret to talk alone were no one could find us."Harry muttered.All of a sudden the wall were Harry had been leaning disapeared and Harry fell through into a room. He got up and looked around. There were bookshelves lining the walls. On the wall to the right there was a portrait of four people. Two men and two women. They all seemed to be happy except for the tall man in the black and green robes who seemed distant from the other three. Unlike all the other paintings in the castle instead of moving the painting was still.

* * *

A/N I don't know the school colors so I'm sorry if I get them wrong. I know Gryffindor is red and gold and Slytherin is Silver and Green. In my story Hufflepuff is purple and oarnge and Ravenclaw is blue and uhhhh... thinking I guess it will be blue and white. Sorry I can't think of anything better.

* * *

Ron and Hermoine rushed in after Harry. The door closed behind them."Are you alright Harry?"Hermoine asked helping harry up. 

"Ya I'm fine. But what is this place?"Hermoine looked around for a few minutes appearing deep in thought before her eyes lit up.

"This was in The Myths and Legends Of Hogwarts.It's one of the hidden places thought not to exist. No one has ever discovered it. This must be the Room of Requirements!"She squealed with delight."We have to tell Dumbledore." She turned to walk away but Harry stopped her.

"Hermoine please don't tell him. We need a place to train and study and if we tell him they'll keep us out. look there are even tons of books for you to read."Harry gave her a pleading look.

Her face softened and she nodded."Okay but if anything dangerous happens I'm telling Dumbledore."She said. Harry nodded giving her a look that said thank you and turned away to study the room more.

"What is this room for?"Ron asked hermoine.

"It's a room that becomes what the master desires. The master is the person who discoveres the room. It dismisses it's master every 25 years so I guess your the new master Harry."She explained. Harry smiled at her making her blush but she turned away and became interested in the painting.

"Who are they?"Harry asked her.

"The founders. Godric Gryffindor."She pointed to the man with blazing blue eyes and dark red hair."Salazar Slytherin."The man with a long gruffy beard,dark black hair and peircing silver eyes."Helga Hufflepuff."A woman who slightly resembled their Herbology teacher with curly brown hair and brown eyes."Rowena Ravenclaw."She pointed to one of the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen. She had long straight dark brown hair and peircing green eyes. Nothing like Harry's emerald eyes.

"Why does Salazar look so out cats."Harry asked.

"Slytherin was a peice of filth as bad as Voldemort. He beleived that only pure bloods should be able to learn wizardry. Before Godric killed him he went on a rampage and killed over a thousand muggles and hundreds of muggleborns and halfbloods. All in one day."Ron said with a look of disgust. He spat. Harry's eyes widened. He could have swore he saw Salazar smirk but when he looked gain the picture was once again still.

"What are the other places hidden?"He asked Hermoine.

"There is The Chamber of Secret's and the Tomb of Gryffindor. The Chamber is said to hold many potion recipes and books on the most powerful dark arts lost in time. The Tomb is supposedly were Godric rests and were the sword that killed Salazar is kept. It is sid that Helga and Rowena combined their magic to encase the sword in diamond that coul only be removed by the heir of Gryffindor. After he died the two were never seen. Some say they couldn't take his death and disapeared together dying sometimw later. No one knows for sure."She finished taking a long breath.

A cold look glinted in Harry's eyes much like the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes."When Voldemort comes back. I have to be ready. We need something to train with. Some sort of room were there are books on defense and equipment to train."The room swirled before stopping. The room had changed. On one side there was a library bigger than their schools. He scanned the titles. They were all defense books. On the other side were stunning dummies and an assortment of swords and sheilds along with other training equipment.

Harry looked around awed at what he did."It's amazing."Ron said."How did you do that Harry?"He asked. Harry just shrrugged as Hermoine rolled her eyes. She walked over to the shelves and started looking through the books. She looked down at her watch.

"Oh no my watch is broken! We're probably late. Harry looked down at his as Ron looked at his own.

"Mines broken to."Harry said.

"No way. Mine is broken to."Ron told them. The three ran out the door. Harry looked down at his watch again confused. His watch was ticking again."Wait a minute!"Ron yelled."Mines working again!" Hermoine looked down at hers and nodded to him.

"Mine to."Harry said. Harry's eyes lit up."Wait a minute."He looked up at the giant clock at the end of the hall. It hadn't even been a minute since they found the room."Look!"He shouted pointing at the clock. Ron and Hermoine looke up and their mouths dropped.

"That's impossible."Hermoine muttered."Time cannot be stopped. It's impossible."

"You keep telling yourself that why we wait in here."Harry took off running into the door Ron close behind. Hermoine stood there for a moment before chasing after the boys. For the next hour Ron and Harry practiced Stupefy, Expeliarmus, and the Petrificus Totalus spells while Hermoine read on defense books trying to find new spells to learn.

"We've been here long enough."She told the two boys."It's time to go to class. You can both do all three spells now and I've been reading about different spells and curses. Tonight we can come back." She uhsered the two boys out and they made their way towards Transfiguration.

When they walked in the class was almost empty. They took their seats in the middle and after aa few minutes the rest of the class started filing in. Ron stood up and waved to Lucy who bounded over and sat down beside him. They started whispering to each other."Harry I still think we should tell Dumbledore about the room."She hissed at him.

"We can't!"He hissed back."If we do were will we train. I need to be ready for Voldemort. He could come at any time. Dumbledore didn't beleive me about the chamber so I have to be ready if he won't help me."

"Alright fine!"She hissed."But only because I care about you and don't want you getting hurt."

Harry smiled at her."Thank you Hermoine."He kissed her on the cheek. She blushed a deep shade of red but used a concealing charm to cover it before Harry turned back to her."Ron wants to tell Lucy. I don't think we should. We don't really know her." Harry whispered.

"And you really didn't know me or Ron."She whispered back. he started to say something but Mcgonagall cut him off.

"Good morning class."She waved her wand. A pillow appeared in front of Harry,Hermoine and Lucy while teacups appeared in front of everyone else."Today you will be learning to tranfigure tea cups into mice."Hermoine raised her hand."Ms. Granger?"She asked.

"Why do me Harry and Lucy have pillows?"She asked her teacher.Mcgonagall smiled.

"You three have showed excellent potential in transfiguration so we have decided to start you in second year courses. You three will be transfiguring pillows into puppies."She smiled and waved her wand again. The pillows disapeared and apeared on a table near her desk that had three seats. She motioned for them to sit down at the table. They gathered their stuff and walked to the table.

Their teacher continue with the class telling them what to do before explaining to them what they were doing. Harry concentarted on his thinking of a puppy in almost exact detail. Before he knew it a puppy jumped up from were the pillow was sitting and started licking him in the face. Hermoine and Lucy stared but Mcgonagall clapped."20 points to gryffindor. She vanished the puppy and replaced it with a broomstick."Now this is much harder. I want you to try to change it into a snake." She smiled in a triumphant way thinking Harry wouldn't be able to do it.

Harry lazily concentrated on the broom and withion seconds a snake was slithering on the table._"Helloss Harry Potterss."_ Harry stared at the snake.

_"Hello?"_He asked the snake. He looked around wondering if they were hearing the snake talk. The class was staring at him._"Can they hear you?"_He asked the snake.

_"Noss. Only thossse gifted with ssnake speakss can understandss."_Harr was confused. The teacher flicked her wand and the snake was gone.

"2-2-20 points to Gryffindor."She stammered. She made a small chair appear beside him with a cage around it. The class still stared at him. All except for Hermoine and Lucy who went back to their work."I want you to turn this into a dog."She told him. He easily transffigured it. By the end of the day he had transfigured over 20 items and Hermoine had gotten done with the puppy while Lucy had just finished the dog. He had earned them 100 points in that one class.

_"So your a parseltounge too?"_He heard someone ask him. he looked around and saw Lucy smiling at him. He gave her a questioning stare and she smiled even bigger and nodded. He gave her a weak smile back as he walked out of class he was bombarded with questions. He quickly found Hermoine and took off down the hall to their DADA class. They slowed down after they got away from the crowd.

"Your a parseltounge Harry?Why didn't you tell me?"Hermoine asked him. He shrugged.

"i didn't know. But what was weird was that at the end of class i heard someone speaking to me in the same way as the snake and when I looked around Lucy was smiling and nodding at me."Hermoine stared at him.

"She's a parsel tounge? It is a very rare gift. Their hasn't been one since Voldemort."Harry shuddered. He had a trait that Voldemort had."They say only descendants of Slytherin has it."She said softly. Harry looked at her sadly.

"I am not any relation to Slytherin or Voldemort."Harry said his voice cold."It must be wrong or the history books are wrong."He said almost at a scream. Hermoine looked hurt.He quickly regained himself."I'm sorry Hermoine. I didn't mean to yell."He hugged her and she gave him a brilliant smile. They walked into their DADA class and sat down by Ron and Lucy. Lucy smiled at Harry. He gave her another weak smile not knowing what else to do.

When Proffesor Windwar walked in he waas wheeling in another pole that looked like a stunning dummy but without the magical pdding. It was large and wooden."This is for the reducto curse. Does anyone know about the Reducto curse?"He asked the class. Hermoine and Lucy's hand's shot up in the air."Ms. Granger?"He asked.

She sat up in her chair."Reducto puts a gravatational pull inside the object pulling outwards causing an implosion."She explained. He walked over to her desk and studyed the desk for a minute.

"Were's the cheat sheet?"He asked seriously. Hermoine frowned.

"What?"She asked.

"I was just joking."He explained. Hermoine gave a smile."10 points to Gryffindor for a defination staright from the book."Hermoines grin grew even wider. A gagging sound from Malfoy came from the back of the class.Windwar stood up and looked at him."And 30 points from Slytherin for a rude display to your classmate."Malfoy started to protest but Windwar stopped him."Would you care to make that 50 Malfoy?"He asked coldly.Malfoy closed his mouth."Now who's first?"He asked.

Harry's hand shot up along with all the other Gryffindor's in the class."Ms. Peirce."He said. She walked up to the pole about 5 feet away.

"Reducto."She said loudly. a red beam shot from her wand and hit the dummy. The dummy exploded into peices but before the peices hit anyone they flew bacck and mended together.

"Very nice. On your first try. Mr. Potter."Harry walked up and cast the curse. It worked. By the end of class Ron,Lucy,harry,Hermoine could cats the spell. He awarded each of them 10 points and sent the class on their way.

In charms they learned Erano a stronge heling charm. In COMC they learned about dragons. Hagrid saidd he ahd a suprise for the class next week.Potions Snape deducted over 200 points for stupid reasons as they learned the Pepper-Up potion. WWhen Harry got to Broomstick training he was releived. He talked Madam Hooch into letting him and Lucy and Ron practice quidditch.

When they finally got to dinner they were so hungry. Harry and Ron told Lucy to eat fast because they had something to show her. The four ate fast and walked quickly to the seventh floor. They walked in between the gargoyles and Harry thought about the room. A door apeared and Lucy gawked. They walked in and the door disapeared from veiwers on the outside.

Lucy looked around running her hands over the books studying the traing equipment before she asked anything."What is this place?"She asked.

"The room of requirements."Harry explained. She quickly accepted it.

"Time doesnt pass while we are in here."Harry explained. She stood there amazed before regaining herself.

"Since you three have told me your most valued secret."She paused."I will let you hear mine." She walked to the table and sat and motioned for the three to sit down. They sat."Before I was born my mom was with an evil man named Sol Grevitch. He was a death eater. He forced my mother to do Voldemorts bidding. She never killed anyone though."She paused letting it sink in."One night 11 almost 12 years ago Voldemort himself came to her."Ron shuddered at the name."He made her let him have his way."Harry and Hermoine understood immediatly."It was the night I was conceived."She finished.Rons jaw dropped. She let it sink in."I'm sorry."She said.

Ron stood up and hugged her suprising everyone."It's alright."He said. She returned the hug. He let her go and Harry and Hermoine hugged her. For the next 2 hours they trained and read on defence spells. Lucy swore she would help kill Volde3mort no matter what. They finished and went to sleep with nightmares.

* * *

A/N So what do you think. Voldie boy's daughter. Will she be good or is it all an act. Wait and find out. R&R.

A/N Quidditch Game in next chapter!


	6. Voldemort's Return

A/N Voldemort finally returns. Sorry for the delay. I needed to make a perfect timing and this chapter seemed good.Quidditch match!!

A/N My book will have a lot of new characters because it's been ages since I read any of the books.(Except 7 which was totally awesome and i read it on the first night i had itt. it took me about 2 days to read it but i sure as hell made it.)Sorry for your time. Enjoy.

P.S R&R PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 6 Voldemort Returns

_"Almost there."Muttered Gren. He dropped a bunch of bones in a hissing cauldron. He walked away into the trees and brought back a girl with her hands tied behind her back and a gag in her mouth. Her eyes were wide with fear."So Sindel. How does it feel to be bringing back the most feared dark lord in your ancestors body?"He asked her. Teardrops fell down her face. Gren removed her gag._

_"No!Please don't!"She screamed. She started to cry even harder."Why would you want to bring him back?!"She screamed at him._

_"Without him the light will win. If I bring him back I will be in his good graces for ever. He may even let me rule the underworld."He smiled evilly at the thought._

_"Or he will kill you so you cannot tell anyone!"She screamed. His smile faded and his face contorted with rage. He pulled his wand out. She fell backwards her in fear._

_"CRUCIO!"He yelled. Sindel writhed on the ground screaming in pain. After 5 minutes of the torturing agony he released her from the curse. He grabbed her by the hair and roughly pulled her up from the ground and leaned her over the cauldron."You would think that being Slytherin's heir would have it's benefits wouldn't you. Too bad."He brought a long dagger out and laid it against her throat. She let out a scream as he pulled the blade across her throat spilling her blood into the cauldron._

_Gren held her over the cauldron letting her blood spill into it for a few minutes before dropping her to the ground. He reached down and used the dagger to cut off a clump of her hair and threw the hair into the cauldron. the cauldron started to hiss as the blood red liquid started to bubble. Gren started to laugh maniacally and stepped back from the cauldron. The cauldron exploded but nothing seemed to fly anywhere. Smoke surrounded the area._

_When the smoke cleared the cauldron was bent backwards in metal slabs. Standing in the middle smiling was the figure of a man with long black hair and a gruffy beard with peircing silver eyes. there in the middle was none other than figure of Salazar SLytherin."My lord."Gren bowed."Is it you?"He asked._

_Voldemort nodded."My wand."He told Gren. gren nodded and pulled out a wand that looked similar to Harry's and handed it to him. Voldemort looked it over before accepting it as his own. He smiled before he pointed his wand at Gren."What took you so long!?CRUCIO!"He bellowed. Gren fell to the ground screaming. Voldemort watched the torture in pleasure. He muttered a spell and Gren flew towards a tree. Voldemort let off the curse and binded Gren to the tree._

_Voldemort retreived the dagger Gren had dropped."Petrifucus Darkus." The binds on Gren disapeared but he hovered in the air stiff as a board. Voldemort walked to him and pulled Gren's hand towards him. he laid the hand against the tree and made a swift slicing motion cutting off three of Gren's fingers. He used a healing charm to stop the blood splatter."Axus Trans."He pointed his wand at the dagger. The dagger transfigured into a small battle axe._

_Voldemort swung the axe hacking off Gren's right leg. Voldemort once again healed the wound. He let Gren down. As Gren fell Voldemort swung the axe upward cutting Gren's arm off from the shoulder down. Gren screamed in pain and Voldemort healed it once again."Crucio!"Voldemort yelled. Gren screamed and twisted around on the ground begging for him to stop. Voldemort made a swift kick to his ribs. He lifted the curse. He swung the axe again this time slicing off his remaing arm. He healed it again. He then dragged Gren to were the cauldron was exploded the base still intact leaving the sides splayed out in slab like spikes. He laid Gren's neck against it._

_"Please! I brought you back! I returned you to power! please have mercy! Tell me what I did wrong!"He tryed to plead but his words fell upon deaf ears. Voldemort brought his foot to Gren's chest and started to slowly push down. Gren screamed in agony. Voldemort smiled having an idea and stopped the point barely into Gren's flesh. He transfigured the axe into a small knife and kneeled down beside him and sawed his ear off spraying blood everywher. He turned as if walking away and then turned back around kicking Gren in the chest pushing him bakwards onto the spike. Gren's head rolled off to the side. Voldemort smiled and kicked it. He disapeared with a loud pop._

* * *

A/N Sorry about the violence but in the books they describe him as a stone blooded killer but he was never violent enough so i mad him out to be a real heartless prick.

* * *

Harry woke up with tears streaming down his face screaming in pain. His scar felt like it was on fire. He had put a silencing charm on his bed before he went to bed so that no one would hear him if he had another vison. Sweat was dripping down his face. He looked at his watch."7:00."He thought to himself. He quickly got dressed."I have to warn Dumbledore." He ran down the stairs to find Dumbledore standing with Mcgonagall. 

"What did you see?" Dumbledore asked urgently. Harry quickly told them that Voldemort had returned in the body of Salazar Slytherin leaving out the gruesome details. He didn't want to worry them.

"Sindel and Gren are dead."He said."Was Sindel good?"He asked. Dumbledore and Minerva gave hims light nods.

"She was a spy for us.She got in the good graces easily with her being Slytherin's heir. She gave us key details to many battles. Without her thousands of lives would have been lost."Dumbledore explained."I must warn the ministry."He said suddenly and with a twirl of his cloak he disapeared. Minerva gave Harry a weak smile.

"Go down to breakfats and eat. Make sure to eat plenty. I will be watching you."She gave him a stern look before walking out the common room towards the Great Hall. Harry walked back to his room and grabbed his wand and walked to the 7th floor. He made the door appear and walked in the room. He walked to the library section and scanned the pages. He stopped at a title that caught his interest._ Powerful Curses and How to Use Them by Serta Veron_. He opened the book to the table of contents. Each chapter had a different spell name and a the defination of the curse.

**Powerful Curses and How to use Them**

_**1. ****Dragonus**: Creates a small dragon that fights by the casters side.Last as long as the caster can hold it.  
_

_**2. Crushius**: Smashes the object. As powerful as it's caster._

_**3. Hel Solaris**: Creates a tornado of flame around the target._

**_4. Vrak Solandra_**_: A smaller form of the Cruciatus Curse causing pain to the targeted area of the body._

_**5. Bolas Crak**: Sends the target crashing into the biggest solid object around the target._

Harry read the book for the next 30 minutes before standing up and walking to the training part of the room and taking out his wand."Dragonus!"He shouted. A small gold and red dragon flew out from the tip of his wand before Harry felt himself become very tired. After only a few seconds the dragon disapeared."I'll have to work on that."He thought to himself. He decided that he had had enough and walked down to the Great Hall and piled his plate with food only to make McGonagall happy. He ate every bite before Hermoine came down and sat beside him.

"Good morning, and how are you?"She smiled at Harry. People started walking into the hall and sitting down. It was 8:00 and classes would start in a few hours. Harry looked down at his plate."Harry what's wrong?"She scooted closer to him and laid her hand on his. He looked up into her eyes and retold the dream not bothering to leave out the details. When he was done she sat there in horror."Are you sure your okay?"She asked him. He gave her a smile and nodded.

"Gren had it coming although no one deserves that. he deserved Azkaban or death but nothing like that."Harry said."Sindel deserved to live. She helped us many times saving thousands of innocent people." Hermoine gave Harry a comforting hug. Soon everyone was down eating breakfast. Suddenly Dumbledore appeared in the front.

"Classes for today are cancelled. We do not want to cause panic but as it seems Lord Voldemort is back."Shudders were heard tthrough out the room at the name."He returned last night and has attacked the ministry. No one was killed but many were severely injured."Many gasps were heard through out the room and screams of panic were occasionly there."If you have family members at the ministry we advise you to contact them immediatly."He turned to the teachers." Proffesors McGonagall, Snape, and Windwar please report to the ministry we need your assistance."They nodded and walked out the room."Proffesor Flitwick please assume Headmaster for the day."With a turn of his cloak he was gone leaving the kids awestruck.

Many of the children ran to the owls to send letters while others chatted silently about the news.Harry and hermoine snuck off to the Room Of Requirements to talk. When they got to the seventh floor Ron and Lucy were waiting."We heard and thought you guys would come up here." They nodded. Harry made the door appear and they walked in.

"I can't beleive he's back."Was all Lucy could say."How did they find out he was back?Other than he attacked the ministry. They must have known because Dumbnledore was ready." Harry explained his dream leaving out the gruesome details. Hermoine gave him a questioning look.

"I'll tell them when it's not so fresh."He mouthed to her. She nodded and turned back to the other two.

"Oh my god!"Ron and Lucy exclaimed in unison."I can't beleive he's back."Ron said."He was supposed to be done forever. Why!Why would someone do that. Give an innocent life to bring back a man of pure evil!"Ron was in a rage. He didn't understand.

"Please calm down Ron."Hermoine said. Lucy held her hand up and walked over to Ron and hugged him. He stopped and his face grew soft. He returned the hug and sat down.beside her holding her hand."It's okay. Dumbledore will defeat him. he'll find a way."they talked for the next hour about what was happening before they walked out the door. They walked outside and sat by the lake.

"Let's go swimming!"Lucy shouted. Standing up.

"What?"The other three asked.

"C'mon guys it will be so much fun and the water's nice."They looked at eachother and slowly nodded and agreed. They raced back to the castle and into the common room and changed. On their way out they used the food in the great hall that was there on weekends and days off for the kids to eat and put it into a picnic basket. they made their way back down to the lake and started to swim.

After a few hours of fun in the lake they ate their dinner and watched the sun start to set. harry and Hermoine laid down on a cover while Lucy and Ron took a walk around the lake. Hermoine looked over at Harry."Harry what's wrong?"She asked. Harry jsut shook his head. She looked down. She wanted to help him but he wouldn't let her.

They sat by the lake until 8:00 when they saw Lucy and Ron walking to the castle. They packed up the stuff and started waliking. They walked to their common room and seperated with a goodnight. Harry slept in a blissful dreamless sleep.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling rested. He walked down to the common room after getting dressed and taking a shower. Hermoine was waiting for him by the fire."Good morning."She said.

"Good morning."He replied. He walked over and grabbed her and pulled her out of the common room. When they got to the great hall for breakfast the noticed that Dumbledore was still gone. The other three professors he had taken were sitting their eyes darting every were alert for Voldemort's presence."I wonder if we'll have classes?"He asked her. Harry started to pile food on his plate and Hermoine ate a light breakfast. As Harry and Hermoine were finishing Ron and Lucy walked into the hall looking happy. Ron and Lucy sat beside Harry.

"How did you sleep?"Ron asked Harry.

"No dreams or visions."He said happily. Ron smiled and piled food onto his plate and began stuffing his face. Lucy poured herself a cup of coffee and pulled out a book. It wasn't a school book."What's that?"Harry asked her.

"It's Powerful Defense Charms. I got it from the ROR. Did you know that there is sheild charm even strong enought to block the killing curse?"She asked Hermoine who's aw dropped."It's called Protegra Incarcus. It blocks the curse but leaves the caster near death and drains all the magical energy in the body leaving no magical DNA. It makes you lose your magic but allows you to survive."

Hermoine's eyes widened."Well losing all your power would just make it easier for them to kill you. Somehow dodging it would be easier. Even if you you use the sheild you'll end up dying anyways."She said in a matter-of-factly tone she seemed to use a lot. The three continued talking for a few more minutes before getting up to go to transfiguration.

In transfiguration Harry was at the fifth year's transfiguration level while Hermoine was stuck on third with Lucy. Harry found the class to be simple and kept getting O's. In DADA he got E's on most everything. In potions he quickly learned the basics and got E's on all his homework.He would have gotten O's but Snape hated him.Charm's he scraped by with low E scores and in CFMC he got O's. Harry suspected Hagrid had a little to do about it because Harry didn't even try in the class. Broomstick Training ended after the 1st month of school ended leaving Harry with nothing to look forward to in the afternoons after he dealt with Snape.

The second month of school went by quickly. there were no signs of Voldemort since the attack on the ministry. harry and Hermoine had used all thier spare time looking for the Chamber Of Secrets but to no avail. They had only found one clue but it had to do with the Slytherin common room and they didn't know where it was. They asked around but none of the other houses knew and they were afraid to ask the Slytherins.

It was Saturday and Harry and Hermoine were sitting by the fire working on their Advanced Transfiguration. Halloween was 2 weeks away and it was Harry's least favorite day. Harry suddenly stood up his eyes twinkling."I know how to find the common room."Grab the quidditch book Hermoine. The one that you wanted to read." Hermoine ran upstairs and grabbed Harry's book that she had been reading. Harry grabbed the book and mad his name disapear and in place of his Blaise Zabini apeared. Hermoine's eyes lit up.

"I understand."She exclaimed excitedly. They ran to Mcgonagall's office and knocked on the door. A voice telling them to come in came from the other side. They both walked in. Mcgonagall and a young witch who looked as if she was around the age of 20 was talking to her. She motioned for them to sit down but they shook their heads."No we needn't keep you. We found blaise Zabini's book on the second corridor and he's in his common room but we don't know were it is."

"I do."The witch said standing up knocking over a coat rack."Oops sorry."She said and picked it up. She turned back to Harry and Hermoione."the name's Tonks."She smiled. Harry instantly felt he could trust this witch."You must be Harry and Hermoine. Top in McGonagall's class I've been told."Harry and hermoine blushed. McGonagall stood up.

"Nymphadora will you kindly lead the students to the painting of Slyven."Mcgonagall asked Tonks.Tonks glared at Mcgonagall and her black hair and her blue eyes turned red. Harry and Hermoine stepped back.

"Don't call me that!"She yelled. She nodded at Harry and Hermoine and walked out the door. They stood stunned before bolting after Tonks. They caught up.

"Your a metamorpagus!"Exclaimed hermoine.Harry was confused. Tonks just smiled and nodded. they walked into the dungeons and finally after long corridor after corridorb they reached a painting of a snake. There was two torches around the painting.

_"Hellos Potter boyss"_The snake hissed._"Good evening Slyven."_Harry replied._"You are here for the chamber. Am I wrong?"_Harry's eyes widened._"Many have searched for the chamber but only one capable of snake speak can open the chamber. Foolish humans. The chamber lies behind me for I am not only the entrance to a mere common room but a great library. You may enter."_Harry's eyes widened even more as the door painting swung open. Tonks and Hermoine stared."Please don't tell anyone about thsi Tonks."

"Harry I promise thsi unless it endangers your life." Harry smiled and continued."This isn't the slytherin common room. This is the Chamber of Secrets. It's been behind the portrait all along."They all walked in."Only parsel tounges can open it.The snake told me." Tonks nodded.

"Mcgonagall told me you had the snake language."They all looked around. There were rows and rows of giant shelves with all sorts of books. He looked at them There were potion books and books on the dark arts but no defense books."This is amazing.For centuries wizards have looked for this. It's amazing that it was so simple." they continued looking. Harry looked down at his watch.

"9:00. Time to go."they all walked out. When they reached the main hall they parted with Tonks who walked outside the great golden doors.Harry remembered something.he had been training for it for weeks."Quidditch!"he exclaimed."Tommorow's the first game agauinst Slytherin!"Harry and Hermoine ran to the common room and went to their rooms. As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow he was sleeping.

Harry woke up early the next morning. He got up and got dressed before walking down to the common room to wait for Hermoine,Ron and Lucy. He looked at his watch."9:32. Game starts at 11:00." He laid his head back. Hermoine and Lucy walked down the stairs and saw Harry laying there. He looked up and smiled. Ron came down 5 minutes later and the walked down to breakfast. Hermoine and Ron stacked Harry's plate full of food but he pivked at it only eating a peice of toast.

"Eat up Harry."Hermoine said. She speared eggs on her fork and tryed to shove it into Harry's mouth. The weasley twins, the teams beaters, came over to save Harry and dragged him down to the feild. He pulled on his scarlet quidditch robes and grabbed his Icicle from the team rack. A bell rang and the team flew out on their brooms.

"On the Gryffindor team is Oliver Wood, Keeper, the Infamous Weasley Twins as Beaters, Alicia Spinnet,Katie Bell,and Tina Wesyt as the Chasers. And here comes the Famous Harry potter playing as the new seeker. The youngest player in over a century. The boy who lived. The-"

"Lee!"Mcgonagall yelled."Right you are Proffesor. Alicia hands off to Tina. Tina does a miraculous dive to catch the quaffle."Lee continued to rant on as Harry sat in the air looking for the snitch. A shimmer of gold caught his eye and he sped off towards the right of the feild. He moved in on the snitch. His hands were right beside the snitch. His broom jerked upwards throwing him off his broom. The weasley twins flew over. Fred caught Harry while George caught the broom. Harry got back on his broom.

"And a great use of teamwork by Fred and George Weasley. Harry's back on the snitch."Harry scanned the skies. He saw it stopped by the laughing face of the slytherin seeker. He shot towards it spinnig like a top. The seeker looked over and saw Harry coming scaring him off his broom. Harry grabbed the snitch and shot downwards grabbing the slytherin seeker by the hand.He held the snitch up. The seeker gave him a grateful look."And an amazing catch and save by Harry Potter. Calm down ladies he'll be taking autographs at the party."Lee yelled.

"Lee!"The Proffesorgave a death glare."SORRY!"He yelled back. Harry landed and Let go of the other seeker. He was instantly surounded by a mob of people and lifted up by the twins and carryed back to his common room. The Weasley twins had snuck up tons of butter beer and food and they partyed until Mcgonagall came up and yelled. They all went to sleep happy.

The next morning Harry woke up very early. It was 7:00 and he still had 3 hours before his class started.He walked down to breakfast. He sat down and ate quietly."Mr. Potter."Mcgonagall yelled diown from the head table."Please come up here."Harry walked to the front and stood in front of her. he looked over and saw that Dumbledore was gone."Me, Windwar, and Snape will be gone today. There had been an on the ministry and we will protect it today. Classes are cancelled."

"Why are you telling me?" Harry asked."We do not want panic spread through school. You may tell your friends but only if you trust them not to spread it around."She whispered.Harry nodded. She dismissed him and he sat back down. He finished eating and went upstairs to grab his broom. Everyone was still asleep. They would be waking up soon. Harry left a note telling Ron he would be at the pitch and to tell everyone classes were cancelled. He walked back downstairs and outside.

As soon as Harry walked out the doors he mounted his broom and kicked off. He flew down to the pitch and flew a couple laps. He charmed a golf ball to run from him and he practiced for a half an hour before he saw three figures coming into the pitch. He flew down to greet them. it was Ron, Hermoine, and Lucy.

"Why are classes cancelled?"Hermoine asked."The teachers went to protect the ministry. There was another attack."Harry explained. Ron gasped.

"But I thought after last time they would be able to protect themselves."Ron told them."Apparently not."Lucy scowled. They all continued to talk untill a group of people in Silver and Green robes came down to the feild.

"We have this booked Potter. We need to practice."The captian sneered at him. Harry smiled sweetly at him."Yes oh powerful death eater."Harry said. The captian made a move at him but the weasley twins had flown down and stepped in front.

"We-"George said.

"Dare you."Fred finished.

Harry smiled. They were always protecting him. The capptian backed off and pulled his note out. Fred and Geroge scanned it."Oh bullocks!"Fred yelled. Fred,George,Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors walked back into the great hall.Word had already been spread through school about classes but everyone was wondering why. Harry explained the situation to the twins and the rest of his team but told them not to tll anyone else because Mcgonagall had told him not to tell very many people. They all agreed.

* * *


End file.
